Summoner's Sacrifice
by Amelia Lynette Conner
Summary: Another Summoner's group begins their pilgrimage in Besaid at the same time as Yuna's. With an oath shared for safety, the two groups begin their journey together. After all, there is safety in numbers, right? The only thing is... No one knows who the other Summoner IS! MINOR SLASH WARNING! LIGHT BASHING! MASTEROFDEATH!HARRY Not Harry/Tidus
1. Chapter 1

**_WARNINGS!_**

**_1. Bashing of: Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Albus Dumbledor, & minor bashing of: Molly Weasley, James Potter, and general light_**

**_2. Cannonish until the end of the war_**

**_2.5. EWE_**

**_3. A little bit of Slash/Yaoi. Only one homosexual pairing planned so far, but it's a big one, even if it won't be there often._**

**_4. Grey!Harry MasterofDeath!Harry_**

**_Okay I think I've had this lying around long enough. That and I haven't posted ANYTHING in forever, so I guess I should do something to prove I'm not totally stagnant. _**

**_So, YES I'm still working on Tactician Mara. I have way too many plans to let that one go._**

**_I DON'T KNOW whether Harry Johnson will be continued any time soon. It'll be updated eventually, but not for quite a long while._**

**_I had way too much fun when I started this one, but I'll need a little inspiration to get past chapter 3..._**

* * *

After Wakka left me to my own devices, I decided I'd been clueless enough today. Yevon? Sin? Crusaders? Nothing made any sense! After, apparently, a thousand years, so much has changed. Somehow things look like they've managed to go backwards, not forwards. Was Sin really that dangerous? Well, either way, guess I should visit the Crusaders first; that should fill in some gaps.

However... "Gatta, tell him who we are." The scholarly red-head said to his companion. Or maybe apprentice; they act like it.

"Yes, sir! The Crusaders are sworn to battle Sin. We have chapters throughout Spira, accepting all who wish to join our struggle! The hero Mi'ihen formed the Crusaders 800 years ago as the Crimson Blades. Later, our ranks grew and we called ourselves the Crusaders. We've been fighting Sin ever since!" This was all said in a semi-monotonous voice, as though he was reading right out of a script.

But really, 800 years? How could anything be that impressive? "What, you've been fighting 800 years and you still haven't beat it?" I grimaced as it came out. There goes not insulting the locals.

Before anyone could say anything, though I was relieved to see that Luzzu, at the very least, looked more understanding than upset like Gatta, someone else spoke up from behind me. "Careful now, Tidus was it?" I nodded turning to look at the new face over my shoulder. "Don't want you hurting any feelings now that you're safe, do we?" The deep, drawling voice definitely did not suit the body it came from.

A short, scrawny black haired man, not a day over 20 surely, with sad, luminescent green eyes entered the lodge. His high cheek bones and rounded face gave a feel of rusting innocence. His raven locks were a mess upon his head, a gold feather threaded in only furthering the flyaway effect, falling long enough to touch his collar bone, and contrasting strongly to his pale skin. He was paler than any goth I had ever seen, and equally dark in garb. A black, high collared tunic, lined in the front with silver buttons, lay tight against his almost too thin torso and overlapped matching black pants. Said pants were tucked into green hiking boots so dark they may as well have been black, and a forest colored cloak lined in silver was thrown over it all, loosely held together by a leather belt across his chest, a plain silver buckle in the center. No weapons could be seen on the man, only a thick black tome with a golden feather on the spine, written in an obscure language Tidus had never seen before in all his life. Two golden rings and a silver ring sat upon his right hand, black, red, and white gem stones respectively.

"Summoner Evans!"

"Summoner Evans." Luzzu greeted with a nod, much more subdued

"Please, I've told you before, just Harry. Or at least Harrison." A small smile was on the man's lips as he spoke. He turned to me "I heard of your arrival through the blitzball team. Wakka asked it of me to be sure you were careful when visiting the temple." Yeah, careful not to insult anyone like I almost just did. "Don't want them thinking you're a heathen when you really just don't know!" At least this guy's honest.

"You know my name, What's yours?" Though I could assume, I couldn't help but ask.

Gatta stood enthusiastically clapping a hand on his shoulder. "This is Harrison Evans; he's a part of one of the two summoner groups starting their pilgrimages here in Besaid." Pilgrimage? He sure as hell didn't look hard-core religious.

"I can introduce my self, thank you Gatta." He sneered playfully. "We should be on our way though. I'll explain the situation with Sin and the Crusaders best I can." With a hand on my bicep, the guy dragged me out of the Crusader's Lodge with surprising strength. He kept pulling me along, no matter how much I protested and didn't stop until we reached the stairs in front of the temple.

Before I could get word in, he spun and pinned me with a glare. "You've encountered it more than once in the past 48 hours."

I recoiled in surprize, "What?"

"It's signature is too strong on you; You're hiding something. You know blitzball like the back of your hand, and your motor functions are in top shape. You didn't lose any memory at all. But to not know about the crusaders and to say you're from Zanarkind..." The man suddenly grinned, making me feel ridiculously uncomfortable. "I think I got it." His grin morphed into a smirk and those green, green eyes pierced through me. "I won't tell." And for some reason, I knew he wasn't lying. "C'mon! Let's get to the temple!" He crowed, running up the steps to the building. I stared after him. I didn't know people could get that bipolar! But for some reason, I still followed after him, and entered the supposed holy place with more than a little hesitance.

Harrison was waiting on the other side of the doors, not quite inside the temple. Probably need to tell me something before letting me loose inside. "So,what do I need to do?"

"Not a lot." He answered honestly, with a shrug. "If someone bows to you, bow back. However, it's less of a what you need to do, than what you need to know." He smirked and crossed his arms, leaning to one side. The book had been strapped into a harness on his back. "The reason Sin has yet to be destroyed by the Crusaders, or anyone else for that matter, is mainly because of it's skin."

"Sin's skin?" I repeated, not quite believing the answer.

"Sin had a nearly impenetrable hide. Swords: nothing; Magic: nothing; nothing, nothing, nothing. The only thing that works at all, is the final Aeon." Harry turned on his heel, and entered the temple, waving me forward to follow. I walked a step behind, looking around at the rows of statues standing against the wall in the round room. Faintly, I could hear what sounded like a woman singing farther into the temple. "Sin is virtually invincible. It destroys everything and anyone, heeding the call of the machina. something that was fairly common in your Zarnarkind. The final Aeon is something Summoners, people gifted in magic with otherworldly powers in their blood, use to fight Sin, after taking a long, perilous pilgrimage in search of power." Stopping dead center in the room, the raven haired man threw out his arms and turned, making me jump back. I huffed, annoyed when he didn't even acknowledge that he almost smacked me in the face.

He looked around the room with sad eyes, passing his gaze over the statues. "These statues stand tribute to the summoners who devoted their lives to fighting Sin, and succeeded in giving the rest of the world a calm period."

"And you're one of these 'Summoners', right?" I asked, remembering what Gatta and Luzzu had called him earlier. "You're gonna fight Sin?"

"Perhaps." He answered wistfulling, "We have yet to tell anyone who within our group is the Summoner. Gatta is one of those in Besaid betting on my placement as leader."

"So you're not the Summoner?" I asked, confused. If Summoners were celebrated this much, why hide it?

"Maybe, maybe not." He waved his hand in front of his face. "There are people who aim to stop pilgrimages, so in order to lower likely hood of being pulled out of the running, we're not telling anyone who it is. Besaid has a betting pool going on. Draco's the most popular right now."

"Draco?" Who the hell was Draco?

"It's the white isn't it?" Spinning away from the smug face of Harrison Evans, I came face to face with the disgruntled one of the very person we had been talking about. "They all think I'm the Summoner because I'm a healer, don't they?" He sighed irritably.

I couldn't help but stare. This man, in perhaps his mid-late 20's, looked much... classier than the other; the two couldn't look more different. Sleek platinum bond hair, a few inches longer than the raven, fell about his face elegantly, though most of it was held back at the nape of his neck with a white ribbon, a golden feather, much like the one in Harrison's hair, stuck up from the center of the knot. Cold quick-silver eyes glared out from above sharp cheek-bones at anyone they could see, though his lips formed a pout that made it hard to tell if it was simply his natural expression or not. His complexion was pale, but unlike his Harry's, this man's held a healthy glow. Layers upon layers of white made it hard to make out what exactly he was wearing, but upon examination, the multitude of white fabric merely made up a complicated capelet attached to a cloak. Though his chest was covered by the capelet, underneath I could see the edge of a silver shirt, a line of creamy pale skin, and the start of his white pants. The white pants covered the upper portion of his matching white dress shoes, and peeking out of the cloak, I could see a silvery glove on his left hand stretching up to his pointed elbow.

The blond extended his un-gloved hand. "Black. Draconis Black." It took me an embarrassing moment to realize he was introducing himself, and stumbled forward to take his hand. A cynical smirk stretched his lips in an almost sneer. "And you're the one they found washed up on shore. Tidus was it?"

Before I could snap back a reply a tan arm reached around Draconis's shoulders and pulled him back, making the older man stumble into the chest of the owner of the arm, letting go of my hand on the way. The blond's hair was tortured under the attentions of a calloused hand of the new man. "Ah, leave the aristocrat stuff at home brat!" He had an odd voice, higher pitched, but with a rumbling undertone. A blindingly white grin greeted me when I looked up at the man who was easily the tallest person in the temple.

"And that," I heard Harry laugh behind me. "Is our third member. Fawks Pheonin. Fawks, this is Tidus."

This man was much older than his two companions, maybe even older than my own old man. His short strawberry blond hair, no skimping on the red there either, was untouched by age, but his amber eyes looked as though they held infinite wisdom, and his tan face was laden with stress and laughing lines. His features were almost bird like, and with his hair as feathery as it was, I could honestly say I had never seen a man look more made for the sky. Even his clothes suited that image. A sleeveless dark red shirt, loose, was overlapped by a large, orange, vest-like piece of cloth, long enough to reach his knees and split into five pieces at some point on the way down, resembling the tail of a bird as it flared backwards. A thin blade hanging off of red-brown knee length shorts finished the assemble, as the man appeared to wear no shoes, and were those _talons_ on his toes and fingers?

The tall lanky man laughed a laugh that sounded more like the trill of a bird than any laughter I had heard before. "Hey kid, nice to meet 'cha! Word travels fast in Besaid, so I already knew you'd be here. Heard you got ambushed by Sin somewhere near Zanarkind practicing blitz ball!"

"Huh?" That definitely wasn't anything I had said.

Harry chuckled, though I swear it was the most feminine chuckle ever. Yet another thing that didn't fit. Deep voice, girly laugh, young body, suffering eyes. What's next? Heavy hitter? The younger man looked up at Fawks and just said, "Telephone."

The red-head looked confused for a moment, before bursting into tittering laughter at some inside joke of theirs. The other blond just sighed and shook his head. "I don't think these people would mess up the Sin attack at the very least. That part is accurate is it not?" The haughty voice and quicksilver eyes addressed me.

"Y-yeah. Uh, I don't remember much, if that's what you're asking... I got too close to Sin's toxin-

"Got it, say no more." I glared at the man, though internally glad that I wouldn't have to hear myself use the same excuse again. Draconis smirked at my glare. "We went through something quite similar." Okay, now I felt even worse about using this excuse. Now I had people around who actually had lost memory from Sin's toxin.

* * *

_**So, What do you think? No, Harry doesn't really care about what other people think of him and how he acts; they're so far from home, no one would guess the truth anyways.**_


	2. Chapter 2

I still remember the day Percy Weasley approached me with a letter from Bill perfectly clearly... I was in for many surprises that day

I had been enjoying my time alone, after all was said and done in the aftermath of the war, down in the Slytherin common room. I suppose I was feeling a little sympathetic to all of the Slytherins caught up in the war; though mostly just Severus and Draco, and I'll admit, I was hiding from press as well. Most of the Slytherins were undergoing questioning by Professor McGonagall at the time, and the few who weren't left me alone, so I was free to lounge on the couch by the - oddly green (or not so oddly, really) - fireplace.

It was all rather sudden; I had told Ron and Hermione that I hadn't wanted to be bothered, and Ginny had only just left me alone. Percy had all but slammed the doors open and stormed in, a piece of folded parchment clutched in his hand, and an expression on his sharp face just as fiery as his hair. "Har- Mr. Potter! What is this!?" He shouted, waving the parchment in front of my face.

I was far too tired to be offended and just pushed his hand out of my face. "Just Harry, Perce; You've earned forgiveness and then some." I smiled up at my flustered senior. "And how could I know what it is if I don't even know what's on it?" I couldn't help but drawl. Merlin, I'm so green and silver when I'm tired.

Percy, slightly deflated, explained. "I just got this letter from Bill. Not only did he inform me that you _broke into Gringotts _- good job with that one, they're going to _love_ you when they see you again - But he's told me that you haven't _once_ been in to speak with the goblins about you inheritances and vaults. You've been old enough to claim lordship to the Potter name for months! Not that I blame you for not going." He quickly amended, blushing slightly. "But the Goblins are getting antsy. How many of their letters have you ignored anyways?"

I had to smile through his rant, highly amused by the redheads ire, but when he mentioned letters... "Percy, I've never once received a letter from Gringotts." My eyes narrowed at the thoughts this brought to the surface, however, I dashed many of them before I could really think about it. "How many would you say they sent out?"

"I-I wouldn't know; once a year at least. Every Witch and Wizard is supposed to meet with their Gringotts' Goblin account manager once a year from the age of 11 with their magical guardian until they are 16. Then they can go by themselves. But no matter what SOMEONE has to go in yearly to check on the vaults to make sure everything is the way it's supposed to be." The young man glanced around the room, suddenly uncomfortable as though just realizing where in the castle he was. "We should probably go now; Bill said he would be waiting..."

I groaned, making him blink in surprise. "Don't make me go out there, Perce, _please_!" At his bewildered look I continued. "The reporters will eat me alive, and, no offence to the family or anything, but as soon as they turn their attention to me, I can just see Ron's Jealous rage! And Ginny only JUST left me alone, and it's been a _2 weeks_ since the war ended here." I threw a pleading look at the red head in desparation.

Percy cracked a smile and reached over to ruffle my already messy Potter hair. "Don't worry little brother, we can take the floo from here." I smiled up at him, preening with delight at being acknowledged as a brother by the final member of the Weasley family. His smile widened a bit. "Let's just... hmm." Walking over to the fireplace, the middle Weasley male examined the mantle before reaching out hesitantly and lifting on of the skulls on display. I swear they're the same skulls that I saw there in second year.

I got up and wandered over to him just as he let out an, "Aha!" and held up a small glass container filled with green ash. Floo powder. "Knew they had to have hidden it somewhere."His smile was bright as he grabbed a hand full and handed it over to me. "I'll go first, catch you on the other side in case you fall out like everyone says." I groaned, making him chuckle. "Now, be careful not to mispronounce like last time." He gave a wave and threw the powder into the flames, making them flare and turn red. How odd. Stepping in, Percy turned to me, nodded and called out, loud and clear, "Diagon Alley!" and disappeared with a rush of ashes.

With a grin, I copied him, and with a jolt, I realized this was the first time I had seen him smile since Fred...

I wonder if Severus would have smiled more had my mother forgiven him. Maybe he wouldn't have turned out the way he had. Oh well, no use dwelling on the distant past I suppose... and then I thought of something that made me mildly uncomfortable. I hadn't once lost my head since the night Dumbledor died, even with the Horcrux still in my head. Something told me I shouldn't dwell on it too much, but I couldn't help but think...No, such thoughts aren't worth my time.

* * *

**_What can I say? Percy's been growing on me._**

**_Anyways, you've probably realized that these flashback chapters will be a regular thing. However, I do know how it feels to just get on with the main plot, so I will make sure that the chapters come in groups, making sure everyone is satisfied. That is, if I can get that far._**

**_THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE WARM WELCOME TO THIS CROSSOVER. 3 reviews in one day? You guys are so sweet~ 3_**

**_Hey, does anyone have theories on my planned pairings? I had them all decided a LONG time ago._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_I'm posting this because I love you._**

* * *

Tidus was an interesting character. He was well tanned, telling of a life of activity almost as well as his fit build did, and his sandy blond hair was a bare few chades lighter than his skin tone. His Blue-green eyes would cause a few of the residents of Spira to look twice, but thankfully, most would overlook him. Lucky Bastard. His style of dress was extremely odd, though he would fit in among Blitzers, I'm sure. A short sleeved yellow hooded jacket, that cut off right under the pectorals really did nothing for warmth or anything else, and his black shorts were longer on one side than the other. He _looked_ like he would be wearing overalls if it weren't for the fact that said article of clothing didn't have pant legs attached. On his left arm was an off assortment of armor, starting on his shoulder with blue padding, then red _I don't even know what_ that almost looked like muscle sinews, and actual armor from his elbow down. The entire assemble was littered with stylized 'J's and chains. All in all, even what he wore backed up my theories on the guy.

Draco and I shared a glance at Tidus's statement. We came up with the false excuse, so of course, only we would know the lie when we heard it. It was rare for someone to get out alive from a confrontation, let alone one close enough to breathe in the toxin, so no one else had ever figured out the bluff. It was a miracle in itself that Wakka had even remembered us well enough not to call the kid out on it. However, there was only one place he could have heard the excuse from. Al bhed. Cid had been most welcoming when fresh blood 'black mages' came in unaware about Yevon and the teachings. He must be so disappointed now without the whole story.

"Tidus, why don't you go pretend to pray and maybe talk to the locals. Hear a few stories. I need to go talk to Draco and Fawks." I smiled as disarmingly as I could at the boy. When he nodded and wandered off, I turned and left the temple, two of my closest companions on my heels as I led us out of the little village.

"He's like us, isn't he?" Draco asked as soon as we were out of sight. "He's from another world?"

I shook my head. "No, he was in fact attacked by Sin." Draco's brows furrowed in thought. "I could feel Sin's signature on him. He is very similar to us however."

Fawks grinned cockily. "How much did you skim off of his mind kiddo?"

I blushed hotly, and Draco barked out a laugh, . "I can't believe it! Evans, I didn't know you had it in you."

Still red in the face, I scowled and smacked Draco, though by Fawk's grin it probably looked more like a pout. I immediately fixed that. "He hasn't lied about anything other than the memory problems." I mumbled.

"So he's 1000 years ahead of himself? Way to be ambitious." Fawks tittered.

The blond frowned. "Was that supposed to be funny?" Fawks pouted. "Anyways. What does that mean for us?"

I sighed, and shrugged. "Nothing for now, I guess. He doesn't feel all there anyways, so he wouldn't be hard to deal with if he gets in the way. What I wanted to ask was, what are we going to do about the Aeon?"

"We go in, I get her we leave. What's so hard about that?" Draco asked, crossing his arms. He pinned me with a piercing, stormy stare. "And what was this about him not being all there?" I shrugged, not knowing how to explain it. He WAS all there, he just didn't feel like he was as there as he could be. "What if he's got a bloody retarded destiny like you did?" Draco pursued. "What if we'd just be ruining things by going through with our plans?"

"We can't know for sure, Dragon." Fawks laid an arm around either of our shoulders. "What will be, will be. Dilly dally shilly shally. Que sera sera and all that. If we dwell on it too hard, something will go wrong no matter what." The red head, of whom I barely reached the shoulder of, steered us back to Besaid, I big grin on his lips. "Besides, with me and the Boy-Who-Lived here, it's kind of impossible for us to fail!"

"Says the guy whose burning day will hit before we even get back to his mistress."Draco grumbled cynically making Fawks wince. "Face it, we were doomed before we even bloody started..."

I couldn't help but laugh. No matter where we were, or how many sides to the blond I would see, Draco would always still be Draco. "You thought the same thing about the fight against Voldemort didn't you? You should know, history does, in fact, repeat itself."

Fawks and I enjoyed a laugh at Draco's expense all the way back to the temple, earning curious looks, so different from the suspicious ones from England. There was a reason I loved Besaid.

"Any word from the others?" I asked, looking pointedly at the phoenix turned man. Didn't know he could do that before landing in Spira...

He grimaced. "Well, like always, I can tell where my mistress is, and she's a few miles from Djose temple, so two will meet us there... However, I have no idea where the other two could be... but we know how they, and we, can be sometimes."

"Probably already sitting in wait near Zanarkind, lazy bastards..." I could hear Draco state under his breath, kicking a stone a little ways up the steps of the temple. He sighed loudly. "There's no relying on YOUR friends Evans, we're going to have to do all of the work ourselves.

"As long as it gets done I don't really care." I almost started laughing again at the look on his face. "Just because they might be lazy, doesn't give you an excuse to be the same."

He scowled, "I know that!" The blond's head raised as he cut off whatever he was going to say next, and a perplexed expression crossed his face as he watched what we knew to be Wakka's home. "The Summoner hasn't..."

"What did you hear, Draco?" Fawks inquired with a small frown.

I watched as Wakka left his home in a rush towards the temple, looking anxious. "It has been far too long, and the Summoner has not completed her trials." Draco stated in monotone, a sign of worry. "Perhaps we should..."

"We're rubbing off on you Draco." I chuckled at his glare, "Not that that's a bad thing." He glowered. "However, I do agree; we should go check on them. We _are_ the only ones who can without being heathens." Fawks tittered.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" The Phoenix asked, marching his way to the temple.

Draco and I shared a glance; who would have known a majestic creature like a phoenix could be such a ditz? Both of us knowing that we couldn't leave the talking to the man, no matter how old and mature he really was, sped off after him. Fawks took living as a bit of a joke more often than not.

"You cannot enter the temple without becoming a guardian or Summoner, Tidus."

Three pairs of eyes, Wakka, Tidus and the head Priest, turned to watch us as we entered the temple, squabbling temporarily halted. My eyes were locked on the blond, a few steps away from the entrance at the top of the stairs. Though, Wakka, I noticed, looked very relieved to see us.

"And I would suggest you leave the Summoning to the professionals, Tidus." Draco drawled condescendingly. Tidus turned to glare at the blond.

I sighed and continued walking forward as the blonds argued. "I could become a Summoner if I wanted! But I just want to check on the Summoner that no one else seems to care about!"

"Watch your mouth!" Draco snapped back, making the teen flinch slightly. "Just because there are rules doesn't mean that no one cares." He sauntered forward, quickly catching up to my own, cursedly, short strides. "What do you think we came here for?"

"But the Summoner hasn't-

"There aren't any rules against two Summoners helping each other out." Fawks stated, grinning. He leapt forward, all but flying to the top of the stairs next to Tidus. With an arm around the shorter male's shoulders, Fawks looked to me as I, and Draco, reached the top of the stairs. "Why don't we take the lost puppy in?" He cooed, rubbing his cheek in the /very/ uncomfortable boy's hair. "He looks like he-

"No." Draco answered for me. "We don't need more idiots involved in our pilgrimage, Fawks."

Tidus inflated in insult. "Draco." I cut in. The man fell silent. "Tidus, I would not recommend joining us. There is a difficult task ahead, and I would suggest Lady Yuna's group over ours. Now, if you'll excuse us, we have some trials to move through." Giving Fawks a sharp look, making him release the boy, I strode ahead, hearing him ask after the trials as my friend's followed me forward.

As soon as we passed the doors, Draco looked around and rubbed his gloved left arm. "Alright, I'm not doing the trial if I'm doing the summoning." He growled, leaning back against the door with his arms crossed.

Fawks giggled. "Leave it to me Dragon!" He flounced away, practically skipping. "Puzzles~"

Sighing, I sat on the floor next to Draco's feet, leaned against his leg, and pulled out my book: one of my only remaining possessions from Hogwarts. "I can't wait for him to reach his 50s." I muttered. "He's way to energetic for his 40s."

The blond wizard scoffed. "He'll be that way until he reaches 70."

Watching as the words on my book transformed before my eyes only, from snake like scribbles, to English, I hummed in agreement. "His burning day is in... 1 month or so, right? He'll have to leave to avoid suspicion soon. He's already stretched it enough as it is." I took his silence as agreement.

It was only a matter of moments later that I felt him stiffen and groan. I growled when I felt his arm encircle my waist, and he leapt forward, dragging me with him. Spinning around to face the door, he placed me and my glaring eyes on my feet just as the doors swung open with a bang. "I will never get used to your hearing." I mumbled.

Draco ignored me in favor of yelling at the blond. "What the bloody hell was that! You twit, you could have injured us if we hadn't moved in time!" The boy flushed in embarrassment as the doors swing shut behind him. "Why are you even _here_? You're breaking rules when you needn't; didn't I was we would take care of everything?"

"Says the one just sitting by the doors!" He snapped back, making me snort. "What!?"

Fawks has perfect timing. He strode into the hall as the ground vibrated slightly, opening up an elevator, with a wide spread grin on his face. "Done the puzzle! Easy one though, I was expecting- oh hello!" The bird trilled happily, quickly striding over to Tidus. "Did he decide to join us then?"

"No, he was just chewing us out for not doing anything."Draco drawled. "Have anything else to say?" He directed the question the boy, who looked flushed, frustrated, and fed-up with our group.

I took pity on his misplaced soul. "Cheer up, mate. It's just the way Draconis covers his shortcomings." Draco made an indignant sound as Tidus relaxed slightly. Draco suddenly groaned and started rubbing his temples, making us look at him strangely. Until the doors burst open again, making Tidus - who was standing right out of their way - jump.

"Oh, thank Yevon they stopped you!" Wakka stepped into the room, obviously fretting over the broken rules. "Come on, brother, let's get out of here and leave this to the guardians and Summoners."

"It's alright, Wakka." I intercepted.

"Harrison?"

"Tidus can continue with us for now." I smiled at the blitzball captain, glancing at Tidus from the corner of my eye. Draco sighed, kneading his temples as he realised he would be stuck with the other blond for now. "If anyone asks, I have leant him pardon as a temporary guardian. Come along now, we have a Summoner to find, and a Summon to request aid of."

* * *

_**If there's anything that doesn't make sense to you, don't hesitate to ask. It'll help me to make the story make sense.**_

_**Well, I'm not sure where this story will take me other then the final destination, so this looks like it'll be fun. Just posting this and seeing the warm response has made me get back into writing this story. I will be asking questions from time to time, like the last one, but I think I should just put the questions down here. Flashback should be posted tomorrow.**_

_**The questions I put up will only be there for a couple chapters though.**_

* * *

_**Should Tidus Become a Summoner?**_

_**Summoner Tidus - 2**_

_**Guardian Tidus - 1**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**IT'S TOMORROW LIKE I SAID DOESN'T MATTER THAT I'M POSTING T MIDNIGHT, IT'S STILL TOMORROW**_

I had been with my parents at Gringotts when it happened; I didn't know how much one decision could change my life

"Father..." I spoke quietly as well weaved through the celebrating crowd of Diagon Alley.

"Not now Draco." He hissed back at me, giving me a reprimanding look from under his hood. Mother held my hand tighter.

My family and I; you might be wondering what we were doing in the public so soon after the war. Truth is, even I didn't know yet. Father, Lucius, wouldn't tell me what any of our plans are, and Mother had apparently sworn not to tell me. While it was frustrating, I know that seeing me so hesitant to join their side in the battle of Hogwarts had put them on edge, so I tried not the hold it against them. It didn't stop me from trying to weasel it out of them.

However, I knew that here, under the public eye, was not the time to ask about such things. Other things, I could still ask about.

"What are we doing here?" I hissed back even quieter. He glared at me, but Mother's reassuring squeeze of the hand had me looking at her instead.

"Gringotts dear. Grigotts always has been and will be neutral ground outside of war time. We can show our faces there without shame, and... We have business to attend to with the goblins. I nodded to her thankfully; that was the most information I had gotten out of my parents in months. Father grunted, obviously not approving of me knowing even that much.

Gringotts looked the same as any other time I remember, intimidating, clean, and tall. Any damaged caused by Potter during his break-in was swiftly repaired, and not a single tile was out of place. I couldn't help but be impressed. "Draco, you will wait out here."Father gestured to the few seats more often used by 'friends' when wizards visited their private and family vaults. "Narcissa." Mother, who had pulled her hood down as soon as they entered the bank took his arm, and, shooting me a worried look, followed after her husband to meet our account manager.

With a sigh, I dropped gratefully into one of the uncomfortable chairs, pulling the white hood of the immaculate cloak mother had thrown over my head before we left. I eyed the layers with distaste, but didn't bother to remove it, not knowing how long I would be here. It was maybe 10 minutes later that I had the most unlikely company.

Harry Freaking Potter stumbled ungracefully out of the door my parents had entered not long ago. Probably bleeding drunk from celebrations, I thought scowling in contempt as he leaned against one of the pillars. I thought about antagonising him, if only for old times sake (and to get a little stress off my back), but as I opened my mouth, I froze in shock.

Wide green eyes staring into nothing, lips parted with the sharp gasps that tore through his throat, pale face, trembling shoulders. Harry Potter, saviour of the light and conqueror of the Dark Lord, was crying. Silently sobbing as though everything he cared about was torn right out from under his nose. Even I wasn't that put out by the results of the war. Not that I wanted the dark side to win anyways.

I was up before I even know what I was doing.

I reached for his shoulder, not touching, but not knowing what else to do. "Potter? Merlin, Potter, what the bloody hell-?" I couldn't even finish my sentence. Avada Kadavra green eyes rimmed red looked up at me, clearer than I had ever seen them before, and somehow, more burdened, and infinitely more wise. I didn't bother dwelling on the thought of Potter being WISE for a moment. "What happened?" I finally asked, no louder than a whisper.

"Albus fucking Dumbledor happened." Was the hissed reply. I didn't know what to say, so I just let my hand take it's place on his shoulder. He straightened under it and confessed, "I wish i had taken your hand in first year Draco."

"Really?" It was out of my mouth before I could stop it. I didn't even notice the use of my first name. "What- what makes you suddenly say that now?"

The corner if his lips tugged into a self-depreciating smile. "You're a Dark wizard Pure-blood, Draco," I bristled slightly at what would soon be considered and insult on par with Mudblood. "Have you ever heard of a compulsion web?"

My brows furrowed in thought as I nodded. My rival remained silent as I put two and two together and my eyes widened in shock for what felt like the hundredth time in 5 minutes. "The headmaster- on you? But... why?"

"Dumbledor fully expected me to die and stay dead during this war. You were also right about the two youngest Weasleys; not the rest, but them? No doubt about it."

"I-I don't understand. this makes no sense. Why would Dumbledor-

"Draco." He cut me off, and I glared at him. He sighed. "Do know what a Horcrux is?" I shook my head. I know I had heard the word before, but I had no idea what it was. "Well, I've got one long tale to tell. Do you trust me?"

I looked at him incredulously, letting my hand finally slip from his shoulder. "What's this about then? What do you mean 'do I trust you'?"

He smiled slightly. "Do you trust me enough to keep you save from the public at the leaky cauldron, long enough to tell you the whole story?"

"How much is the whole story?" I was curious, despite my inner Slytherin telling me to be cautious.

The short raven haired young man grinned a grin that was far to Slytherin to be on the Golden Boy's face. "More than Ron or Hermione know."

"I'm in." Was the instant reply.

* * *

_**I think the flashbacks are going to expand on the whole SpiraXEarth group before the main story does XD**_

_**Well, I must say that I really enjoy writing in Draco's point of view, which is wierd, cause I ever really liked Draco very much. But we'll be jumping around Harry, Tidus, Draco, and maybe Yuna's heads the most. I'll very much enjoy when I get the other Harry Potter characters in here, and when they have to explain things to someone else... I'm just gonna really like writing all of this!**_

* * *

_**Should Tidus become a Summoner?**_

_**Summoner Tidus - 2**_

_**Guardian Tidus - 2**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Yay~ College semester is over!_**

* * *

I could only glower at Potter's tiny back. He may have said earlier that the brat shouldn't join us, but I could tell that something was swaying his opinion very quickly. I had already tried to pry it from him with a nudge of Legilimency, but he didn't even look at me as he shoved me out of his head and grinned. Looking at the group in the elevator, I could see the Blitz head trying to keep the Brat involved in conversation, probably to keep him out of trouble, but the kid looked too distracted. Probably worried about the Summoner.

I reigned in a scoff. Like Braska's daughter would have any troubles with her first summon. That would be an irony I wouldn't want to see happen, even if Potter says that it will keep her safe. The girl's trained most of her life for this, and for it to go to waste now? ... I can't believe I'm saying this. It's like Potter and I have switched or something...

I watched from the back, leaning near the elevator, as the veteran Black mage Lulu, beautiful with her long tied up black braids, gothic make-up, and snow white skin, chewed out Wakka for not trusting in their capabilities. He really shouldn't be complaining. If I were being graced with her attention, I would relish it. However, she had deemed me unworthy of her time and attention. Probably because I wasn't a model white mage, and I enjoyed the daughter of Braska's company more then she'd like. I laughed quietly. Probably thought I'd corrupt the girl.

Potter settled beside me again, leaning against the wall to face me. "You sure you want this one?" He asked, starting casual conversation.

I scoffed at the question, looking right into forest green eyes in Occluded defiance. "We drew numbers out of a hat, Evans. I got one, so I get the first one. Why? It's not like it matters."

"It will if you think you're actually right about my 'lazy' friends. One of them drew a two remember?" He smiled slyly. Sometimes it really pissed me off how Slytherin he could act. All I could wonder is how things would have happened in Hogwarts if he hadn't been manipulated into Gryffindor. "If you're right, it wouldn't really matter would it?"

"Well, I suppose I could trust them enough to get what they were assigned to gather, what with you being the one giving orders. They're like dogs and you're their master." I snickered at his frown. He had stopped being offended for his friends at my comments a long time ago.

The younger man sighed and closed his eyes, dropping his head to my arm. "I don't know why they follow me like that, stop mentioning it." He grumbled.

"She's done." I grinned. Potter paused for a moment in confusion, before snapping straight upwards, and looking to the door.

The blue cat, Ki-something, seemed to notice our sudden attention on the door, and ascended the last couple steps, just as the door at the top of the stairs opened. Yuna, a young woman - the youngest person in the room certainly - with shoulder length light brown hair and mismatched blue and green eyes, staggered through the door, looking tired, but very happily satisfied. I scowled. She may be achieving what she wanted, but she was working to her death. Yuna was too pure to be allowed to die facing Sin. Potter's grim look conveyed his agreement with the thought.

The cat caught her arm as she started to fall, and she smiled at the creature in thanks. "I've done it. I have become a Summoner." Her voice echoed through the room, and I couldn't hold back a smile at her awed tone.

I stepped forward, ignoring the sharp look Lovely Lulu sent my way. "Congratulations Lady Yuna. You had many of us worried; we're glad to say you came out in one piece. And successful, no less." I stopped at the base of the stairs, and gave her my hand to help her step down. The blue thing gave me the same look as Lulu, but he didn't do anything; he didn't hate me as much as the black mage did. I think.

"Yeah, great job kid!" Fawkes crowed, prancing forward to meet her beside me. "I hear Valefor's a tough cookie, so I must congratulate you!"

"Especially at such a young age, miss." Potter cut in, not moving from his spot against the wall. "I imagine a spirit so old would sour at the idea of a teenage Summoner."

Yuna smiled happily, and looking back at the boy showed Tidus wanted to congratulate her as well, but didn't know anything about summoning to do so. I smirked at the boy, watching as he frowned after glancing at me. Of course he'd want to compliment the pretty white mage. "Thank you Summoner Draconis, Summoner Harrison, Summoner Fawkes. I wish you luck in the process, especially if age turns out to be a problem for you as well, Harrison."

I stifled a laugh, Wakka, Tidus and Yuna giving me weird looks, while Potter looked at me annoyed. "Draco and I are born within the same year, Lady Yuna." Tidus looked like he had given up on something. Probably Potter's contradictory nature.

"Oh!" The poor girl looked so ashamed of herself. "I'm so sor-

I held my hand in front of her face, and she cut herself off. "Don't worry about it Yuna."I grinned. "He looks 16 and he knows it." He grumbled by the wall, only loud enough for me to hear with my sensitive ears, born from a failed attempt at animagus transformation. Nothing irreparable and it was of great help learning how to do partial transformations. I kept the senses at all times, even if the sensitivity hurt sometimes. I laughed at what I could hear from him.

"I suppose it's our turn then, so scat! Get some rest and get ready to show the civilians later!" I leaned down to whisper in the girl's ear, grinning when I felt eyes burn into my skull. "You might want to talk to blonde over there; he almost committed blasphemy just to make sure you were okay." She beamed at me when I pulled back and nodded, turning to the cat to help her out. He growled at me on his way by.

We waited until the elevator had completely disappeared from view, guardians gushing over the baby Summoner, before heading for the stairs one more. Fawkes leapt up the stair way, clothes fluttering in an inexistent breeze, I leisurely walked up somewhat bored but nervous at the same time, and Potter looked about the room before quickly ascending the steps.

"They would have a fit if they knew we were coming up with you Draco." Harry said, smirking, and Fawkes giggled in his bird-like way.

"Technically it's not against any written rules." I smirked back. "But the unspoken? Oh yeah, they'd have a conniption." Rubbing at the accursed mark under my glove, I gestured to the door with a tilt of my head. "Shall we?"

Standing before the alter-like disk on the ground, I sighed in sympathy. Depicted on the translucent surface was the back of a red haired pre-teen girl, hooked, leathery, cream colored wings sprouted from her back, marking her as the faith of Besaid temple, and the creator of Valefor. It was so sad to think, that these poor creatures were once people, bound forever to protect the suffering.

Stepping forward to the edge of the circle, I cleared my throat and stared right at the back of the girl in the altar's head. "I am Summoner Draco Malfoy," I straighten with pride in my birth name. I may have taken the safety in the Black name, but I will never stop being a Malfoy at my core. "I ask that thou, spirit behind the birth of Valefor, form a pact with myself, and I wish to make a request of thou."

There was silence for a moment, before the girl sitting in the disk started to glow, the circle lighting up with unrecognizable symbols.

Or, unrecognizable until Fawkes started to list them off. "Wind... wing... uh, standard? Or normal? There's bird, and light... is that the symbol for female? What're death and dream doing here...? Well, death I kinda get." He rambled, circling the disk, and fluttering about like an overgrown child.

As he continued to flutter, I watched as a young girl appeared, floating upon the dais, the same as the one inside sans wings. She grinned tiredly, "Another one already?" She said, voice echoing around the entire room. The temple singing quieted to a hum, the girl swaying to the music. "Or is it another three?" She sounded both exhausted and excited at the same time over the idea. "I've never done that before!"

"And I am both glad and sorry to inform you that only Draco requires the pact. However, we have something far more important to speak about." Potter spoke out, making me groan. Will he never care about tradition? Pact first, request second! Smaller margin for failure! "First of all, I must be blunt and inform you: I and our companion Fawkes are immortal." Her eyes widened in wonder and I smirked, stepping back to give Potter the light. "We wish to repay this world which has treated us so kindly, where our own did not."

"You're own?" her voice tinkled like bells, curiosity boundless. "You're of another world?"

"Yes, milady." He answered shortly, and mightily unsatisfactory, if the Faith's pout was anything to go by. "We wish to rid the world of Sin, and keep Summoners from needing to be sacrificed ever again. We want to ask you not to lend your power to any other until we may be dead."

She didn't gasp, or look surprised at this at all. In fact, she looked stricken. "Bahamut has a plan to do exactly that. I do not know if it will work... but I would not wish to jeopardize it by neglecting my duties." The physical teenager sounded strong and resolute, but her face was easily read by me, and most probably Potter as well. She wanted to agree, if only for the sugar coated death sentences to stop. She shook her head. "No, I will do as you ask." Potter smiled, and Fawkes tittered happily, but I frowned. There was more to it than that. "However," Here it is, "the ones holding the hope of the Faith have already passed my temple."

"Is that a bad thing?" I couldn't help but ask. It certainly didn't sound bad. After all, 2 approaches would be more likely to succeed then one.

"It could be seen as such, as a sacrifice still has to be made in the end."

"We will not need to make any sacrifice." Potter growled, glaring at the spirit. "We can do this without any hardship being born from the solution!"

The girl shook her head sadly. "There will always be death. Do you know how Sin is defeated?" Potter stayed silent. I grit my teeth, thinking about the one thing we could never find out about the journey. As it turns out, everyone who knows dies before it gets passed on. The only soul left that knows is Braska's guardian Auron, but he was damn near impossible to find at the best of times.

"I thought as much." She sighed, drooping and fading in color slightly. "Death when fighting Sin is unavoidable. No matter what, someone must-

"I said no one will die!" Potter snapped, famous temper boiling over his occluded exterior. "When Fawkes dies, he combusts and is reborn from his own ashes! When _I_ die, I will be dead for 5 minutes, before rapidly healing to peak condition and waking." The spirit's eyes sparkled, color coming back more vibrant than before. "If need be we will go alone," I grumbled in protest, but mostly remained silent and glared at the back of his head. "No one will die." He was resolute.

The girl was grinning. "If what you say is true, there might be hope yet! I will do as you ask and stop bestowing my powers for the time being. I will try to speak to the other Faith as well. I wish you all the luck in the world!" She giggled, before, in a flash of white light, she became a hovering crystal orb. In another, brighter flash of light, the orb disappeared, and- _fuck did that hurt!_

A burning pain seared through my chest and it felt as though the orb had torn through the flesh and bone there and nestled itself under my heart. Through the pain, I could feel a presence, my magic swirling around the intruder and adjusting to the new addition of foreign magic. I would have fallen on my face if the fire bird hadn't caught me. "Ow..." I wheezed as the inferno inside of me began to calm. "Can we leave?"I asked. "I don't like it much in here anymore."

_No I wasn't whining!_ **_Malfoys_**_ don't whine!_

* * *

**_Should Tidus become a Summoner?_**

**_Summoner Tidus - 8_**

**_Guardian Tidus - 6_**

ONLY ONE OR TWO CHAPTERS LEFT TO DECIDE!


	6. Chapter 6

_**I really didn't like this one, but it's better than nothing, right? I just want to get the Flashbacks moving, but not too quickly; we can't have it revealing things before the main story does. Anyways: twice as long as normal in hopes to get it over with, but still needs another part. *sigh* Oh well.**_

All these bloody letters ruining my bloody life... At least I knew who to trust now, no matter how strange it is not to trust others

The first had been a letter from my mother; her hidden will. There was a will with separate letters from them both that I was to read primarily, but this letter was set apart with a message to be read first.

Next was the clusterfuck. Albus Dumbledore had left him a letter before he died, made to be read after the war if I had survived.

A letter from Sirius that had been kept from me against my knowledge came after a long break, during which I essentially ranted my life story to my school rival. He also decided to join me in what I thought would be the tail ends.

The final and most shocking letter came last. A letter from one Tom Marvolo Riddle; Voldemort himself.

Let's go in order shall we?

From my dearest mother, Lily Potter nee Evans:

_My beloved baby boy, you must read this letter before _any _of the others, I beg of you_.

It was a strange way to start a letter, let alone a will, and all I could worry about, at the time, was if it had anything to do with Tom. Fucking Dumbledore...

_I can only hope this letter reaches you before the war ruins your life like so many others. I have done my research on our so called villain, and much of my information was admittedly gained through darker means. I will tell you right now, my child, not to do anything you do not want to do, no matter who asks it of you,_

_Albus Dumbledore, whom shall be your headmaster should accept the invitation to Hogwarts, is _not_ a bad man, no matter how I might make things sound in my will. That being said, I will tell you not to trust the man, no matter what he might say to make you want to. When he says 'For the Greater Good' he is completely honest. I will say it again; Albus Dumbledore is not a bad man. However, much like a king, or a Pharaoh, he is willing to sacrifice any minority to save the majority, whether he has the right to do so or not. He will manipulate any situation to create a better future, and he will sacrifice anything for a peaceful future._

_Now, Voldemort, or Tom Riddle as his birth name is. Do NOT use his name; even if he is seemingly gone, do not get used to his title, because it will only cause you grief when he comes back. Not if Harrison, but when. The man has many lives to use, and while I do not know how to get rid of the objects he has become a part of, I know they exist and that they will without a doubt bring him back. Tom is not a man to trust either. However, though your father won't listen to a word about it, he is not a bad man either. With more than a little dark magic, I was able to glean information from one of his first followers. Tom Riddle was once a stern but fair leader who wanted a way to help muggle raised children better understand the magical community and customs. He wanted to create exactly what many of us want. But then he delved too far into tainted magics. He lost his mind and become more and more delusional and radical, and the only way to stop him now is restoration or death._

_I suppose now would be a good time, since I do not know how to accomplish either of those goals, to bring up the subject of magic. Light or dark. Every wizard or witch is born one or the other. More often than not works as a sort of math; two lights make a light, two darks actually make a light, and one of each usually makes a dark. However there are many exceptions, one being you, Harrison. Do not think that by being dark that makes you evil. Is there more evil in a dark room than a light room? No! However like a dark room, people fear it more. What matters is how you use the magic._

_Now, I'd best leave it here, or it will be too long to fit in the envelope inconspicuously. Just remember Harry, our actions define us, so do what you want and you will always be exactly you. If you ever need me, just ask to be shown to the Blooming Vault; the goblins will know what I'm talking about._

_Lots of Love, Your Mother, Lily Evans._

_Oh, and get the goblins to do a scan for you; you never know what you might find._

So, of course, I had done as my mother had told me too, like a good little boy, and asked for the scan. I was more than a little shell shocked at what I had just read, and actually proceeded to reread certain passages. As the numb feeling wore off, anger took its place, realizing a lot of grief would have been spared if I had been allowed to read this sooner.

However, I couldn't let my rage take over my mind, and while the goblins prepared for the scan, I chose to read the official Potter Will.

There was the standard will, naming Sirius my godfather, and Neville's mother, Alice Longbottom, as Godmother. Under that was a list of alternative guardians, and who would have thought it, _aunt Petunia was actually on it_. As was Snape, which surprised me. I though he and my mother never made up.

There was 10 000 Galleons left to the Weasleys, 100 000 left to Remus, a building left to Sirius called the Marauder's den (with a note saying that he had enough money as it was, and no you can't have any), 50 000 to the Order, 500 000 to Hogwarts, 50 000 converted to 250 000pounds for Petunia, 100 000 and dozens of books to Snape and few items distributed to people I didn't recognize, while everything else was left to the potter heir.

All 10 000 000 Galleons, 500 000 sickles, and 20 000 Knuts, as well as every physical and magical possession in the potter vaults (3 of them), Godrics Hollow, Potter Manor, and a location written in symbols I didn't recognize. It was all unbelievably _mine_. This was not including the trust vault I already had, and I could only stare dumbly at the numbers.

When I snapped out of it, I realized that Remus didn't look like he had touched any of those Galleons, and I myself had never seen most of this. Immediately I asked the goblins to inquire what happened to any of this money, and have my bank manager to track it all back to where it might be now. I might not want or need that money, but Remus and the Weasley's obviously needed it.

After the orders and the promise for the pay to come straight from my vaults when they were done were made, I turned to the other letters from the Potter family, written by his father. He read it with a numbed feeling, still in shock from what he _had_, and not yet even registering the rest of the information.

_Well, wasn't that boring, Harry? Now that the official stuffy is out of the way, I guess I can just write a letter to you and stuff it in here too! So, how are you? You're, like 11 now right? Something like that? Have you found a pretty red-head yet? I found mine around your age; I guess it's just a matter of time. Anyways, I guess I should be all guru and sage like, and give you some awesome advice! _

_Well, number one, I guess, is don't be afraid to rely on others. Dumbledore, for one, is a great person to go to when you need help. Minny too, that is, Minerva Mcgonagal. Sirius is seriously a give in. See what I did there? Remus and Peter, oh! The Weasleys and Longbottoms too. Do NOT Get involved with any dark families. I know Lils put Snivelus on your list of guardians, but seriously, Dark is bad, like, really bad. _

_Oh, and Snape, give him hell in Potions, kid; he deserves it._

_Hmm, what else... If Moldywart isn't dead yet, give him hell too. And the Malfoys. And any other dark family. _

_Do good in your classes, but take a leaf and start up the marauders' legacy! Always make time for fun. Get on the quidditch team. I think that's it..._

_Well, if you need anything else, just ask Siri; we're so similar sometimes that we could be the same person!_

_Ever Awsome, James Potter AKA Prongs _

I felt seriously underwhelmed by my father's letter. Not only did he not tell me anything really useful, but he basically told me that I should be just like him, and ignoring the fact that their world is at war. Clicking my tongue, I continued onto my mother's original letter

_Dearest Harry, _

_I do hope this reaches you in one piece, and that you are in one piece to read it. I will be updating this letter monthly, so I know that you probably don't remember me. I will let you know now though, that even if you didn't know me, I knew you, and I love you very much. You are my precious baby, and I hope that if you're reading this in company, you can take pride in that and not be embarrassed._

Feeling the smile bloom on my face, I knew I would have. I was already enjoying my mother's writing more than my father's.

_However, if you don't, I understand. You don't know me after all._

_Feel free to not follow any of your father's advice, he's always been a little barmy. Sirius too._

_There is only one thing I really want to ask of you, my son. If the circumstances stand that you have to stay with your Aunt Petunia, teach her what you know of potions. She's always wanted to be like us, and was hurt when she was outrightly told she couldn't be, so I think that, while her current husband would not approve, she would appreciate that link. Perhaps take her to Diagon Alley with you one of these days; she hasn't gone more than once in her life._

_If you need to know anything about anything, Remus and the Longbottoms are the ones to ask. Sirius and Severus are horribly biased, and with Remus being who he is, is much more open to subjects outside of the pure light. Know now, that if we have been ratted out, it is because of the rat himself. Peter Pettigrew was our secret keeper; if he has not been caught yet spread the word._

_Your loving mother, Lily Potter nee Evans_

"May I keep this?" I choked out to the goblin in front of me. Tears had pooled in my eyes, though none fell. I had nothing from my mother but her eyes, and this letter was probably the closest thing I thought I would get, unless there was something in the 'Blooming Vault' she mentioned.

"The official wills must remain in our records, as the magical signature is to be preserved, and the document is needed for future references. You may, however keep the third." The goblin, Grabadage or something similar grumbled, not happy to waste it's time, but content to work with a relative equal.

Equal. It would be strange to the rest of the wizarding world to hear that word used by Goblins to address a wizard. But the break into the bank actually improved his status, as the race of Goblins respected courage, cunning, and strength above all else. When I addressed a goblin by name, they all just seemed to stare at me for a moment. After that fleeting moment, suddenly the bank appeared warmer, and more welcoming than Grimmlaud Place, even with them seemingly treating me the same. They did however, have much more patience with me, explaining things I didn't understand when I asked, and expanding past the basics when mentioning something.

It was very helpful when I didn't have a clue about anything and rarely asked questions anymore. I learned more from the Goblins that day than I did in 6 years at Hogwarts. At Hogwarts, I carried on with the 'don't as questions' rule, but here, it was encouraged I learn, and not just speculate.

"The tests should be ready to commence in just a moment longer. Would you like to read the next Will, or take a moment?" Grabadage asked, sliding Dumbledore's will across the desk with a crooked and gnarled finger.

"I'll read; no point in wasting your time." I answered, electing a creepy, satisfied grin from the goblin. "But I wonder why Dumbledore would have written to me... didn't we attend his will reading?" I remembered the golden snitch I had held in my hands moments before dying and shuddered. To think that the resurrection stone had been in there all along...

"Ah, this one was passed on with explicit instructions only to be read if you survived the end of the war." His face soured significantly. "I do not believe that letter will bring you any pleasure."

I frowned slightly. Why wouldn't it? Surely the headmaster would congratulate me on a job well done. What else could it be? Looking down at the letter, I couldn't fight back the feeling of dread, remembering his mother's warnings.

* * *

**_Should Tidus become a Summoner?_**

**_Summoner Tidus - 11  
_**

**_Guardian Tidus - 8  
_**

**One pair of chapters left to vote. **


End file.
